The Edventures of Ed,Edd,Eed,n Eddy
by Vince8000
Summary: The Eds plus there newest member get into wacky adventures!
1. Chapter 1

**Episode 1: New Kid on the Block**

It was an ordinary day in peach creek as the Eds where preparing for their latest scam. "Hey sock head!" Eddy fumed. "Where's the ice!?" Edd ran out of his house carrying buckets of ice. "Ice... (Gasp, Wheeze) in place Eddy!" Eddy Gave his trademark devious grin. "Sweet! HEY LUMPY!!" Ed at that moment burst through the fence carrying a device twice his size. "I got the snowball maker Eddy!" Ed yelled as he tossed the massive machine across the lawn. Edd examined the machine Closely and recognized it right away. "You took Rolfs meat grinder!?" "I didn't steal it! I barrowed it!" Eddy said with a smug grin. "Of course…."

Everything was ready. The snow cones were done, the cones (Which were actually made of paper Mache) were made, and the sign was painted. "Step right up! Get you're very own snow cone! Eddy sat for hours and never had a single customer. "Hello! Where is very body!?" "Eddy," Edd began "Why would anyone want to get a snow cone during The winter?" "What do you know!? Here comes a customer now!" Edd sighed "Eddy you've been saying that for three hours! No one wants—Edd stopped speaking when he turned to see there_ was _someone coming their way. It wasn't the fact that someone was actually coming to them but the fact that they've never seen him before! He was at least Between Ed and Double Ds height. He was dark skinned with black hair and blue eyes. He wore blue jeans and a black shirt. "Hey!" He spoke with an English accent.

"Um hello! Are you new around the cul-de-sac?" Double D said staring at him head to toe.

"Yeah, actually. Me and my family moved in from England" "Well, I would like to be the first one to say welcome to the cul-de-sac! I am Eddward but my friends call me Double D"

"And I am Ed!" Ed said as he on Double Ds head. "And I'm Eddy. Now are you going to buy a snow cone or not?" Eddy said impatiently. The new guy stared in disbelief. "Wow! My names Eed too! But with two Es!" Edd gave the same look "this is truly an amazing coincidence!" Eddy who was about to blow didn't want to wait for them to stop talking. "Are going to buy a snow cone or not?!" Eed looked around. "What snow cones?" Eddy looked backed and there where no snow cones at all. "_WHERED THEY GO!?" _Eddy looked around once more and finally saw the cause: Ed was stuffing face with what looked like filthy, dirt covered, balls of ice.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**_End of Part 1!_**


	2. Welcome to Peach Creek!

**Episode 1 Part 2: Welcome to Peach Creek!**

Three Days after Eddy's failed scam (And two days of Eddy yelling Ed for being the one that ruined it). The Eds where standing outside of the candy store, mouths watering (well, Ed and Eddy's mouths anyway).

"The one time the candy store has a sale and we're flat broke!" Eddy said glaring at Ed who's faced was planted on the window of the store. "This is your fault!" Eddy snapped at Ed as he tackled him down. "Eddy! Calm down!" Edd said trying to calm his ill tempered friend. "Just because your scam failed doesn't mean you should take it out on Ed! And besides your scam wasn't working for the start" "That scam was golden!" Eddy snapped back while holding Ed in a headlock (Which Ed actually liked). "Hey guys!" a familiar voice called form the back of them. They turned back to see the same person whom they had meet three days ago. He was holding about six jawbreakers in his arms. "Oh! Way hello Eed! How are to do—""Where'd ya get those jawbreakers!? Eddy interrupted with his mouth watering. "What these? Do you guys want them?" he replied handing each of them two jawbreakers. The Eddy's eyes lit up. "I'd tell you I love Eed but I ain't that kind of guy!" Eddy said with both jawbreakers in his mouth. "Yumady-Yum-Yum!" Ed exclaimed happily. "Why thank you Eed! But I couldn't, you paid good money for it" Edd said handing both jawbreakers back to Eed. "Don't worry about it! I'll just get more!" Eed said shoving the jawbreakers in Edd's mouth. "If you say so…" Edd said sucking on the jawbreakers.

The Eds decided to show Eed around the Culdesac. "And this is my house! And there's my favorite rock! Ed yammered on as he dragged Eed through the streets. "That's…great Ed!" Eed said trying to escape Eds iron grip. When the tour was over Ed finally let Eed go. "Thanks for being so as to show me around the Culdesac!" Eed said shaking Edd's hand. "Think nothing of it! It was the least we could do after you offered as your jawbreakers!" Edd said with a smile. Just when it seemed like nothing could go wrong Kevin and the other kid came walking by. "Hey kid!" Kevin called out to Eed. "What are you doing hanging out with the Eds?" he said as he pointed to Ed, Edd, and Eddy. "First of all they where showing me around the neighborhood. Second of all, my name is Eed too. Do you have a problem with people with that name?" Eed said with a frown on his face. "Chill bro! I just don't want you to end up like those 3: big fat dorks!" Everyone (besides the Eds) was in stitches. Eed looked back at Ed in confusion. "Who is this nerd?" Eed asked pointing at Kevin. Everyone gasped. No one had ever dared to talk to Kevin in such a way. Kevin who was in complete shock walked away muttering to himself. Ed, Edd, and Eddy stared in amazement.

"What?"

**_End of Episode 1!_**


	3. Eed meets the Kankers

** Episode 2: Eed meets the Kanker   
**

It was a Monday morning in the culdesac and the Eds were showing there newest member around the school. "And there's the water fountain and there's the staircase and… ooh ooh! There's a locker!" Ed yammered on once again having Eed in his iron grip.

"Um… Ed? I just wanted you to show me were my homeroom was." Edd said with a disturbed look. "Well the homeroom postings say that your homeroom number is 611...

That's our homeroom!" Edd said reading the homeroom postings "STOP SAYING HOMEROOM!!!!" Eddy boomed. Me: Sorry!

"Class I would like you to meet our newest student Eed!" no one (Besides Ed and Edd) really cared about Eed's presence. Kevin upon seeing Eed gritted his teeth.

"I hate that dork…" Kevin muttered. "I don't know. I think he's kinda cute!" Nazz said over hearing Kevin. Kevin after hearing this glared at Eed and snapped his pencil in half.

"Eed, why don't you sit next to Edd?" Eed sat next to Edd and smiled. Intercom: _Ed Edd and Eddy report to the main office…_ The Eds not wanting to make principal mad got up from their seats. Eed knew something bad was going to happen.

It was lunchtime and Ed Edd and Eddy were no were in sight. "Where are they? They've been gone for to hours." Just then Edd ran through the Cafeteria door like a madman.

After tripping over Kevin's foot halfway to Eed he decided to walk over to Edd to see what was wrong. "Edd? Edd are you okay?" he said turning Edd around. "WHOH!!! Edd what happened to you?!" when he turned him around Eed he noticed that his face was covered in kiss marks. "Run…Kankers…" Edd mutter "What? I can't hear you" "Kankers!!!" just then Ed and Eddy burst through the cafeteria screaming. Both: "RUN AWAY!!!" "STOP!"

Eed said holding his hand out. Ed and Eddy screeched to a halt. "Who are these Kankers?"

"They're three evil girls that are in love with us" Edd explain finally calming down. "So?"

"Oh, they beat us up, kiss us on a daily basis, that destroyed the town at least twice, and they kidnapped Ed…""Alright! I get it!" Eed said getting a headache. "There you are!"

A voice said behind them. Eed turned around to see three rather ugly (Hey!) girls.

"We've been looking for you!" the red headed leader said. "So they're…" "Yes" Eddy said

Cutting him off. ""So _You're _the new Ed in around here? You're kinda cute!" Lee said

looking at Eed sending chills down his spine. "Take him instead!" Eed said grabbing Kevin a hurling Him at the Kankers. "Run!" Eed signaled as they ran out the cafeteria.

"What was that for?" Eddy asked catching his breath. "I'd rather saw my foot off the get kissed by them!" Eed said shivering at the thought of it. "Well, thank you for assisting us Eed" Edd said wiping the lipstick off his face. "No problem! What are friends for?"

"Best Friends!" Ed said giving a bone crushing group hug. "Does he always act this way?" Eed asked gasping for air. "Yeah, so you better get used to it!" Eddy said trying to break out of it.

* * *

**End of Episode 2! **

**Eed: I'm glad I don't a Kanker! **

**Me: Oh Yeah! I almost forgot! Introducing Vicky Kanker! **

**Vicky: Hey Cutie! **

**Eed: I hate you Vince… **

**Me: I know! Haha! **


	4. Eed's Dark Secret

**Episode 3: Eed's Dark Secret**

It was Wednesday in the culdesac and Peach Creek Junior High was having its annual science fair. "Eddy although I'm content with the fact that you've actually decided to enter this year, the fact that you've stolen from Rolf (Again!) Doesn't make it right!" Edd said lugging a large sac over his head. "Whatever! All that matters is I'm gonna get first prize!" Eddy said with a greedy look in his eye. This year the first prize for best project was a coupon for free jawbreakers. "Jawbreakers Double D!" Ed bellowed in Edds ear. "So what's in the sac anyway?" Eed ask examining it. "Oh you'll find out!" Eddy said with a devilish grin. _How come I have the feeling something bad is gonna happen?_ Eed thought.

Inside the auditorium the judges examined the projects. Kevin's project showed the effects of spitballs to nerds. Johnny and Planks project was showing different types of trees. Nazz had made a chart of different types of hair sprays. Sarah and Jimmy made paper Mache model of strip of DNA, and Rolf was still searching his. At long last they came to The Eds table. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the one…and only…" Eddy said pulling the tarp off. "The world's largest potato!" The judges where in awe. "ED BOYS!!!" Rolf erupted. "So YOU stole Rolf's potato!" just as Rolf was about pound Eddy into mushy pulp, Eed Snapped.

"P-P-POTATO!!??" everyone's attention shift to Eed. Visions of Eed's past burned through his. Visions of explosions, screaming, and turmoil flashed through his mind. Eed at that moment changed. His voice went from normal and kind to low and evil. His hair turn a shade of red and his eyes turned dark green. The newly formed Eed let out A dark and sinister laugh. Kevin jealous of the attention he was getting shot a spitball at him. Evil Eed let out an enraged roar and delivered an enormous uppercut to his chin sending him Ten feet in the air. Everyone was stunned. Eddy busted out laughing. Evil Eed upon hearing gave him a root hook the jaw sending him across the auditorium. It didn't take long for everyone to start to panic. "T**ime to have some fun…**"

Evil Eed said cracking his knuckles. Three minutes later the whole school was in chaos. The kids where panicking and the teachers Where too afraid to try to stop him. "He's gone nuts!" Eddy said finally recovering from his Head trauma. "What do we do?!" Ed asked said in fear. "I know what to do" Edd said taking out a gold plated whistle and proceeded to match over to Evil Eed who was busy beating up Rolf. "What's Sockhead doin!?" Eddy said hiding behind a table. "Eedin!!" Edd called out. Evil Eed Looked back at Edd and laughed. "What're YOU gonna do wimp? No one can stop me!" He said with a mocking laugh. "Oh, really?" Edd said show him the whistle. When Eed saw it he jumped back in fear. "What!? NO!!! DON'T!!!" but it was too late. Edd blew the whistle. Eed went insane holding his hands to his ears. After a while, he fainted.

When he woke up he was in the nurses' office the surrounded by the kids. " I changed didn't I?" he sigh in his normal voice. "I'm afraid so…" Edd said nodding. "What's going on here?!" Eddy said confused. "Let explain…" Eed began.

_**Flash back sequence**_

"Double D can I speak to you for a second?" Eed asked standing outside of his house.

"Of course Eed! Please, come in"

"You see, I have a special condition were I change into a split personality named Dee" Eed said beating around the bush

" I see…" Edd said clinging to every word.

"Please take this whistle and blow it whenever I change. I don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

"What happened last time?"

"Well…I destroyed half of Europe" "

Oh dear!" "

But don't worry just blow the whistle whenever I snap"

"Very well" Edd said shaking his hand.

_**Flash back over**_

"Well that Explained a lot" Eddy said eating popcorn.

"Well I, just glad it's over!" Eed said

**_End of Episode 3… Oh yeah and Eddy got beaten up for stealing Rolfs Potato._**


	5. Episode 4: Eed's Sister

**Episode 4: Eed's Sister**

It was a Saturday morning and the Eds where trying to redo the Golf scam Ed ruined a Year ago. "Well, I finally found a big enough box. All I need is some duck tape and it'll be ready in an hour" Edd said gathering parts for the scam. " I have some at my house" Eed said wanting to help. "Then what are we waiting for?" "Party at Eed's house!" Ed and Eddy said running to Eed's house. "HOLD IT!" Eed ordered pulling them back. "You guys can come to my house but what ever you do keep quiet!" Ed and Eddy zip there mouths shut. "I'll take that as an okay"

"Remember to be quiet!" Eed order as he opened the door. Inside there was nothing but darkness and shadows . "Why is so dark" "Quiet! She will hear you" "Who?" Edd asked nervously. All of a sudden door closed. "What's goin on?!" Eddy asked almost wetting himself . A voice came out of nowhere yelling what sounded like a tribal yell. "What was that?!" Edd ask in fear. "RUN!" Eed scream as they ran to the back door. Then out of the shadows a small figure jumped out and tackled Eddy to the ground. "Help Me!" Eddy screamed trying to get away. "It's got Eddy!" Ed screamed looking back. "That's not an it and that's a she" Eed said annoyed. "Wait a minute…" Eddy looked closely enough that he was right. It was only a little girl sitting on top of him. She was at least Sarah's age. She was tan with blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hi!" She said smiling at him. "Uh…Hi?" Eddy replied a little creeped out. She got closer to his face and smiled. "You're cute!" hearing that made Eddy blush. "Get off him Kate!" Eed ordered "Okay!" She said as she back flipped off of him. "Guys this is my sister Kate" Eed said annoyed. "Hello friend! I am Ed!" "I am Kate!" Kate replied with a smile. "I am Ed!" "I am Kate!" "I am Ed!" "I am Kate!" Eddy couldn't believe it: There's actually someone that's just a annoying as Ed! "Um hello! I name is Edd. It's a pleasure to meet you" Edd said extending his hand out. "Edd, no!" Eed warned. "Hiya!" Kate yelled as she grabbed Edd's hand hurled him over her shoulder. Edd crashed to the wall with a thud. "Oche…" "Kate cut it out! Just tell us were the duck tape is!" Eed ordered "Sorry. I used it all" "On what?" Kate pointed a cocoon made out of duct tape. "Oh brother…"

Two days later the Eds were looking outside of the candy store. "Is this what they do after a scam fails?" Eed asked Double D who was reading a book. "Pretty much" he answered while turning another page. Out of nowhere a tribal yell was heard. "Oh no!" Eed moaned. Just like last time Kate jump out from nowhere and jumped down on Eddy. "Hi Eddy!" Kate greeted with a smile on her face. "Kate! What're you doing?" "Talking to my boyfriend!" she said pointing at Eddy" "WHAT?!" "Oh, boy… bad news for Eddy!" Eed shaking his head. "Why?" "Whenever my sister likes someone she'll always cling to. And apparently she likes Eddy now" "Really?" They turn to see Eddy trying to get a far distance from Kate and Kate following him in every step. "I see…" Edd said. "So all we need to do is find that's just as annoying as to hang out with" Ed spoke at last. Everyone stared at him in disbelieve. "Ed, is that you?!" "Gravy!" "It was great while it lasted…"

"I know just the person to use!" Eddy said with a smirk. "Hello Johnny!" "Hi Eddy! Wanna help me and plank make a sand castle?" Johnny said holing his wooden friend up." "Yeah, yeah, whatever. I want you to my new friend Kate!" He said pushing kate in front of him. "Hi I'm Kate!" "I'm Johnny and this is Plank! Wanna help build a sand castle?" "Okay!" She said jumping and down. "Perfect…"

Eddy said as he walk away Three hours later… Eddy was fast asleep dreaming of money and women. "Eddy, honey can you do something for me?" "What's that baby?" "Wake up!" "What?" "Wakeup, wakeup, wakeup, wakeup!" Eddy awoke from his dream to see Kate jumping up and down on his bed. "What are you doing here!? I thought you were hanging with Johnny!" Eddy said in anger. "I was. He and Plank are my best friends now! But you're still my boyfriend!" She said giving him a hug "NNNOOOOOOO!!!"

** End of Episode!**

Eddy:What?! What about me!?

Me: Don't care!

Eddy: But—

Me: Lalalalalala! I can't here you!!

Eddy: I hate you…


	6. The Big Race part 1

**Episode 5: The Big Race part 1**

It was another normal day in the culdesac and Eddy decided to try scamming the candy store owner out of there jawbreakers. "Three, two, one…" at that moment Eddy was booted out. "Right on time!" Eed and Edd said nodding at the same time. "Bozo!" Eddy yelled back shaking his fist. "Eddy would you please face the facts! You can barely scam kids, let alone adults!" Edd said shaking his head. "What do you know!?" Eddy snapped back. "Guys?" "I do know that your scams never work, Eddy!" "Guys?" "Oh yeah!? Well maybe if you weren't such a know it all" "GUYS!!" "What!?" "Where's Ed?" when they all stop to think about it none of them had seen Ed all day. "Oh dear! What if Ed's in trouble?" Edd said in a worried tone. "Well lets see what lumpy's up to!" Eddy said dragging Edd and Eed with him.

"Ed!" Eddy called knocking on the door. Two minutes went by and still no answer. "Where the heck is he?" Eddy asked wondered looking through the window. All of a sudden they a high pitched whirring sound followed by a large amount of banging. "What is that!?" Eed said holding his ears. "I believe the noise is coming from the Garage" Edd said holding his hat over his ears. They open the garage to see Ed and Kate Building something. "Hi guys!" Ed said taking off his goggles. "Ed, who's there?" Kate asked taking off her goggles as well. Upon seeing Eddy, Kate was overjoyed. "Eddy!" Kate exclaimed jumping down on him. "Hi Eddy! Are you here to help as with Our go-cart?" "Go-cart?" Edd asked befuddled. "Yeah! Just look at this!" Ed said handing a flyer. "The Grand K culdesac race: First prize winner will receive five tickets To Kyoto Japan…" "Japan!?" Eed exclaimed "A free tour of the jawbreaker factory…" "Jawbreakers!?" Eddy said mouth watering. "Will meet the creator the Evil Tim Comic series..." "Evil Tim!" Ed and Kate yelled with high five. "And a free tour of the museum of science!" Edd said with a glint in his eye. "Everyone in culdesac is entering!" Kate said finally getting off of Eddy. "And me and Kate gonna win!" Ed said holding over his shoulders. "What makes you think you'll win?" Eddy said getting in Ed's face. "Cause' we got the best go-cart!" Kate said pulling the tarp off their creation. It was a green and red go-cart. It had the name Alienator on it. Eddy just busted out laughing. "You expect to win with that piece of junk!?" Eddy said holding his ribs. "OH YEAH!?" Ed and Kate yelled at the same time knocking Eddy down. "I bet five, no…ten dollars that Me and Ed will win!" Eddy jolted back up "Ten bucks!? You're on! I bet me and Edd will Win hands down!" "Fine!" they agreed shaking hands. "Hey Eed! Wanna join team Eddy?" "No thanks Eddy" Eed said walking away. "So you're not going to participate?" Edd asked. "Oh, I am! But by myself!" Eed called back. "Well, we shall see you on the race track and May the best (Ahem!) person win!" Edd said walking away drawing the plans for their go-cart. "See ya guys!" Ed said closing the garage door.

Hours later Eed was in his garage working on his go-cart. "Done!" Eed said wiping the sweat off his head. _I have to win this race…_ Eed thought. _I need to go to Tokyo… I just want to see her one last time…_

_**Who will the race? Who is Eed talking about find out on part 2... maybe!  
**_


	7. The Big Race part 2

**Episode 5: the Big Race part 2**

It was racing day and every kid in the culdesac was participating (except Johnny and plank because the refused to make go-carts from wood) Eddy rode up to Ed and Kate and Gave them his trademark smug look. "Tell you guys what! I'll give you two a chance to Quit before I embarrass you!" "Eddy, you may be cute, but me and Ed are gonna win!" Kate said patting Eddy on the head like a little kid. "Arrgh! Ok! That's it! You two Are goin down! Edd! Push!" Eddy order. Ed and Kate notice Edd straining to push the red go-cart to the starting line. _Racers on your mark…_ "Wait!" Edd interrupted still finally Catching his breath. "There's one more contestant! Where's Eed?" Just then Ed rode up In a shiny white go-cart. Kate noticed that Eed had a completely serious look on face. "You expect to win that piece of junk ya dork?! Kevin shouted at him. Everyone laughed But Eed. Eed then flash an intense look to everyone making them stop and look back to there go-carts. "What's with him?" Eddy whispered to Kate.

_Racers! On your mark, get set, go!_ Then the kid's rocketed down the hill. At first Ed and Kate where in first place. Then Kevin started to ram them. "Cut it out! Ed! Take the wheel!" Kate ordered "Roger walnut, Kate!" Ed replied tearing the wheel off. "Good job!" Kate said Giving him a thumbs up. "Have a taste of your own medicine ya creep!" Kate said kicking Kevin's go-cart into a tree. Oh! And Kevin is out of the race! Serves him right! Eed thought. "Eed look out!" Edd screamed. Eed didn't see that he was heading right into a potato cart. His car was in tact but that wasn't the problem… "P-P-P-Potatoes!!??" On that cue Eed slid Under his car seat only to remerge as Dee.  
**"I'm back baby!"** Dee said with an Evil chuckle.

Ten minutes in to the race, and Ed was no where in sight. "Hey Edd! Where's Eed?" Ed called to Edd. "I'm not sure Ed! I believe he may have been eliminated!" Edd called back to Ed. At that moment Eed as Dee came crashing through the fence, running Nazz and Rolf off the road**. "Bwa ha ha ha!"** Dee laughed driving like a madman. "Eed what in Sam hill are you doing?!" Edd said trying to stay clear of him. "Hey! Who's the driver here!?" Eddy said trying to regain Control of the wheel. Then Eddy and Double D fought over the wheel. Eed just sat there waiting for them to stop arguing. **"Uh, guys? Can you stop fighting… Uh… Guys?"** but as much as he tried Eddy and Double D where to busy fighting to hear him. Dee looked over to Ed and Kate. **"Uhh…"** "Don't bother waiting, they'll keep it up all day" Kate answering Dee's unspoken question. And with that Dee finished the race. "What the!" Eddy said as he noticed Dee crossing the finish line. "Hold on…" Edd sighed taking of the silver whistle. I few seconds later Eed woke up with a Trophy in hand and inside there where the tickets. He looked up to see a dozen angry faces. "Uh, you're all winners?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened guys" Eed said ashamed. "It's alright, Eed! You couldn't Control yourself. I hope you have a pleasant trip to Japan!" Edd said patting him on the back. The others didn't see it the same way. "Yes we will!" He said with a grin. "Wait, what do you Mean by we?" Eddy asked. "The judges gave me five tickets for friends and family and parents Couldn't go so they want to go with my friends so I can be safe" Eed explained. "So you're inviting Us to go with you?" Ed exclaimed happily. "Yep!" "I'd tell ya I love ya but I ain't that kinda guy!" Eddy taking a ticket. "Even me?" Kate asked. "Of course!" "Yay!" Kate yelled jumping up and down. "Thank you for your generosity Eed!" Edd said smiling along with everyone else. "Hey what are friends for!"

_Later that Night…_

_ I've finally have a chance to see her again…_ Ed thought looking at an locket with a picture of a little Girl in it. _And not going to waste it!_

_**Who is the little girl in the Locket? How is the trip going to turn? Why am I asking You people? Find out on Episode 6!!!**_


	8. Hello Tokyo!

**Episode 6: Hello Tokyo!**

"There's no way I'm gonna get on that thing!" Eddy protested. "Eddy you're gonna Have to get on the plane! How else are gonna get there?" Eed said impatiently. They were already packed and at the airport but Eddy refused to get on the plane. "Eddy I've been on a plane a ton of times! It's the safest way to travel!" Kate said patting Him on the back. "You call riding an oversized piece of scrap metal safe!?" Eddy said pointing at the plane. "Eddy, please! We must board our flight!" Edd said looking at his digital watch. "Nope!" Eddy said turning back. "I see were gonna have to do this The hard way…"Eed said cracking his knuckles.

Two minutes later they were on the plane with Eddy tied to his seat. Just great! Not only I gotta ride this rusty piece of junk ten thousand feet in the air; I also gotta sit next to Kate! Eddy thought looking at Kate who was fast asleep. I gotta admit she does look kinda cute when she's not acting weird. Just then Eddy felt Ed kicking from the backseat. "Ha Ha Ha! Go Taranator!" Ed said watching the in-flight movie. "Ed!!" Eddy said jumping onto Ed Which knocked the lunch tray onto Eed's lap which on the lunch tray there where two Baked potatoes. While chaos was happening on the plane Kate was fast asleep.

"Well I slept well! Anything interesting happened while I was asleep?" Kate asked with A yawn. Everyone just glared at her. "Uh…Forget I asked…"

"Alright everyone! We must plan our undetermined trip and create an iron tight schedule To uphold" Double D said writing on a notepad. Just then he heard a gust of wind and when he looked up no one was there. "Of course…" He sighed. At the JawbreakerFactory "Gashi ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Sugar Shane jawbreaker factory!" The tourist greeted. "Oh boy I can taste them now!" Eddy said with his mouth watering. "Ah! And now the president of the company Mr. Shuga Shane!" Just then an overweight bald man in a suit walked in. "Hello Ladies and Gentlemen! Before we begin the tour I must state that there will be no free samples!" Everyone groined and got up to leave. Eddy as angry as ever stayed to give the president a piece of his mind. "At last! Someone has decided to stay!" The president said delivering a bone crushing hug to Eddy. "What?" Eddy asked trying to free himself. "You see I've been searching for a child with a pure heart to help me with my work! And since you're the only person who didn't leave that can only mean you are one!" He explained leading Eddy through the halls. "Work!? Here!?" Eddy said almost fainting. "Yes you see we need a taste tester for our new products!" He said opening a door to a room with over a thousand jawbreakers. "Who hoo!!!"

_Meanwhile…_

Ed and Kate had just got out of the convention with a ton of souvenirs in their hands. "Hey Ed! I got an official Evil Tim soda hat!" Kate said taking a few sips. "Cool! I got an Evil Tim action figure with kung fu grip!" Ed said being choked by his action figure. "I'm bored… I wanna see my Eddy!" Kate said blushing just thinking about him. "Let's go find Eddy and show him our cool stuff!" Ed said hosting Kate above his shoulders. "Yeah!"

_Meanwhile…Again_

Eed was walking along and eventually ended up in a bad neighborhood. He then noticed a large crowd of people cheering for someone. After moving through the crowd he saw who they where cheering for. It was a boy at least twelve years old break dancing. His moves where amazing and the people couldn't get enough of it. For his big finale he span on the very top of his head and then screeched to a halt. The crowd went nuts for him. The crowd soon dispersed but Eed stayed. "Other day other dollar…" He sighed gathering his equipment. He looked over to see Eed walking toward him. "Sorry man! Shows over!" He called to him. "Tyrone! I see you've improved your routine!" Eed called back. "Wait a minute… Eed? Is that you?!" Tyrone said dropping his equipment. "Hey, my brother! What brings you back here?" He asked shaking his hand. "I've come to see Yoko" Eed answered with a serious face. "Oh…I'm sorry to say it man but she doesn't leave by here anymore" Tyrone said disappointed. "Oh…" "Don't worry man! She leaves somewhere downtown now! I'll help you find her!" Tyrone said Patting Eed on the back. "Thanks man!"

_Meanwhile…Where's my paycheck!?_

"Eddy! OH EDDY!" Kate and Ed called out. Just then they heard a scream come from the jawbreaker factory. "Eddy!" Kate yelled charging to the factory. "Kate, wait up!" Ed called back trying to keep up with her. At the factory they look over the fence to see Eddy engorged with jawbreakers. "Please… no more!" Eddy begged. "Nonsense! You are the new taste tester and who will eat more!!" The president ordered. "HEY!!" Kate yelled jumping over the fence. "Hey! Get that girl out of here!" the president demanded. The guards walked toward Kate only Be flattened. "Do you know who I am little gi…" "SHUT UP!!!" Kate yelled almost shaking the entire room. "NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Kate yelled hosting him from the ground. "YOU'RE BETTER LET EDDY GO OR SO HELP ME I'LL MAKE YOU WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!! _UNDERSTAND!!!??_" Shuga nodded almost wetting his pant in fear.

"Bye Mr. Shane!" Kate said waving. He just closed the gates afraid to answer. "Remind me never to get on her bad side…" Eddy whispered.

_ The Meanwhile guy quit_

"Tyrone we've looking for hours and we still haven't found Yoko!" Eed said wiping the sweat off of his forehead. "I don't get it! I she said her family was moving downtown!" "Let's face it! We could look for hours but it wouldn't mater! We'll never find her in a million Billion…" "Eed? Is that you?" Eed turned around see the girl who he's been looking for "Yoko!"

Later at the Airport "Oh dear, where is everyone? Our plain is about to depart!" Edd asked looking at his watch impatiently. Edd looked over to Eddy with Kate over his shoulders and Ed walking behind carrying a load of jawbreakers. "I don't want what to know…" Edd said looking the other way. "Where's Eed?" "Hey guys!" They heard as Eed run up from behind them. "I want you guy's to meet my oldest friends!" Tyrone came from behind him first. "Yo! The name's Tyrone!" He introduced himself shaking his hand. "Whatever… Hey! Where'd my wallet go!?" Eddy said feeling his pockets. "Hand it over…" Kate threatened. "Alright!" Tyrone moaned taking the wallet out of his pocket. "You gotta show me how to do that!!" Eddy said. Just then they heard a giggle. "Kate?" "Wasn't me!" "Oh, I also want to introduce my oldest friend Yoko!" Eed said stepping out of the way revealing a very attractive twelve year old girl in examining them. "Um, hello…" "I-you-blag…" Is all they could say (You know how that get with pretty girls!) "Um I hate to break this up but we gotta get on the plane!" Kate ordered. "Wait…" "It was nice seeing you again Yoko…" Eed said grabbing his bags. "Yes I will miss you Eed!" She said kissing him on the cheek. "Hey! Don't get a good bye kiss!?" Eddy yelled only to have Kate slam his face into the ground. "There's your goodbye kiss!" Kate said face red.

_Back in America three days later…_

The Eds were in school doing there normal routine. "Step right up folks! Get your very own jawbreakers from Japan!" About twenty minutes later Eddy stood there with at least five bucks In is hand. "Woo hoo! I'm rich!" Eddy said running around in circle. Just then Eddy felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Sorry! Sold out!" Eddy said still drooling at the sight of his money. "Excuse me…" "Hey how bout I stick my foot right…!" Eddy stopped when he saw who he was yelling at. It was Yoko. "Yoko!? What are you doing here!?" Eed asked astonished. "My father got a new job and had to move to America! Same with Tyrone!" "That's fantast…wait… Where IS Tyrone?" "Yoink!" Tyrone yelled snatching Eddy money from him. "HEY! GIVE ME BACK MY MONEY!!!" Eddy screamed chasing after him. "Um, well please allow me to be the first one to welcome you to Peach Creek Junior High!" Edd said nervously. "Oh, thank you!" Yoko said bowing. "Happier together happily guys!" Ed delivering a bone crushing hug. "I'm just glad everything turned out ok!" Eed said.

**End of Episode 6! Not really!**

Eddy: That jerk made off with my money! How can this get any worse!?

Me: Like This!!

Eddy: Huh!?

Angry Mob: Hey Dork! Your stupid Jawbreakers made as sick!! GET HIM!!!

Eddy: WHY ME!!?

Me: Why not? Hahahahaha!!

**Real end of Episode 6 and yes I'm mean! **


	9. Intermission

**Listen, I know I haven't been submitting anything new, but I've been busy with everything else **

**lately I don't really have that much time to make some. **

**If you haven't noticed I've deleted the "Eds Go to Camp" episode. If I do decide to do a crossover I'll make sure to do it on a different fanfiction. Right now I'm working on the Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy Halloween special. **

**I'll try to make it happen BEFORE Halloween.**

**Have a nice day and read plenty of R.L Stine books!**

**Bang Bang!! **


	10. Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy's Halloween Special

**Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy's Big Halloween Adventure Part 1**

_Welcome, boils and ghouls! This is the Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy Halloween special! Ah, last Halloween didn't end well now did it? Bwa ha ha ha ha! But this time the Eds have more members!_

_Now lets see how this ends up! We join Eed inside of his bedroom..._

"Oh man its Halloween!" Eed said franticly. "Hey bro! Check out my costume!" Eed turned around to see Kate dressed as Cactus Jack. "Uh... Thats great Kate!" "Thats Jack to you! Bang Bang! Hey, wheres your costume?" "Oh hold on!" Eed said diving into his closet. Two minutes later Dee popped up of the closet. "DEE!!" Kate screamed terrified. "Ha Ha! Scared you didn't I?" Eed said in his normal

voice. "E-Eed? Is that you?" "Yup! I'm going as Dee for Halloween!" Eed said showing off his costume. "Now _thats_ scary!" Kate said admiring its detail. _"Eed! Kate! Your friends are here!"_ "Coming mom!" They both called out. They walked to they front door to see Ed, Edd and Eddy waiting. "Come on! Get the lead out!" Eddy said impatiently. "Candy for Ed!" Ed bellowed. As they walked out the door Eed's mom whispered into his ear. "Now Eed, don't have too much sweats. Lets not make a repeat of last year" "Don't worry mom! I won't" Eed said running out the door. "(Sigh...) Lets hope so..." She said shaking her head.

"Hey Eddy, what are you suppose to be?" Kate asked. "I'm my brother! Before I became top dog around here, my bro was in charge!" "Oh, wow!" Kate said believing every word. "Oh, brother... Edd what are you suppose to be?" Eed asked. "I'm glad you asked! I've decided to portray the classic bone-chilling poet Edgar Ellen Poe! I feel that I should break free from the traditional monster movie attire"

"Boring!" Eddy yawned. "Hey guys! What about my costume?!" Ed exclaimed. "Um... Its a very unique costume Ed but... what exactly are you?" Edd asked. "I am EVIL TIM!!" Ed said getting into character. "How can you not tell?" Kate snapped at Edd before elbowing him in the stomach. "(Cough!) I'll try to not make that mistake in the near future..." Edd wheezed. "Hey! If you guys are done screwin around we gotta go get Tyrone and Yokko!" Eddy yelled about half a block away. "Wait up Eddy!" Ed said carrying the others with him.

As they walked up to Yokko's house A chill went down their spines. It stood out from the other house's. The other houses where decorated in normal Halloween decorations but Yokko's house made a graveyard look like a playpen. "Uh... A-are you sure They're there?" Eddy said quivering in fear. "Yeah. Tyrone went over to help Yokko with her costume" Eed dragging them along. As Eed extended his arm to ring the doorbell Eddy stopped him. "Wait Eed! Who knows what will come out of there?!" Kate said franticly. "Cut it out!" Eed said ringing the bell. Two minutes passed and still no answer. "Well there not here! Let's go!" Eddy said walking away. The doorknob starting to turn. The door opened to show Tyrone dressed as Mr.T. "Hey Tyrone! Cool costume!" Ed exclaimed."Heh heh... I know..." Tyrone said boastfully. "Might I ask where Yokko is, Tyrone?" Edd asked. "Heh heh! Your gonna like this my brother!" Tyrone said slyly. "Yokko! They're where!" He called upstairs. Yokko came down to there amazement. She was dressed as Buffy the Vampire Slayer. She walked down blushing the more they stared at her. "Um... How do I look?" She asked bashfully. "Abawa-I-You-fla..." Eddy muttered (You know how he gets with cute girls). "Oh my...um..." "You look awesome!!" Ed and Kate exclaimed. Yokko turned to Eed, who's face was as red as hers. "Your costume is great but uh... I have to ask... why did you dress as Buffy?" Yokko blushed even more. "You _did _say that it was your favorite show..." "Uh-I-uh..." Eed stammered , his face bright red. "Lucky..." Eddy snarled. "Hey! If your done admiring my masterpiece lets get going!" Tyrone ordered. "Coming Tyrone!" Ed bellowed . "Hey! That _my_ shtick!" Eddy yelled running after them.

Two hours later they carried bulging sacks filled to the brim with candy. "Man It's gonna take a year to eat all of this!" Kate said sorting through the enormous sack. Edd looked over at Eed and saw that he was just staring his bag in thought. "Um... Eed? Is there something wrong?" "It's... nothing. Hey, anyone want my candy?" Eed said pushing it away from him. "Really!? Why didn't you say so?!" Eddy said greedily. "Hold it!" Kate ordered slapping Eddy's hand away. "Why don't you want your candy?"

"I... I can't eat candy..." Eed said hesitantly. "..."

_Thirty minutes _later...

"...WHAT?!!" "I have a condition..." Eed said Embarrassingly. "Nonsense! Come on! Try some... " Tyrone said waving a piece of candy in front of his face. "T-Tyrone, stop seriously!" Eed said twitching. "Tyrone I believe--" Edd started until Tyrone shoving his hands into his mouth. "Come on Eed! you know you want it..." He said mockingly. "Tyrone, stop! I-I can't...eat...candy!" Eed stammered with a look of fear in his eyes. "Don't be such a wuss!" Eddy joined in. "Come on Eed..." Tyrone said still waving the candy bar in front of his face. "I...I...GIVE ME!!!" Eed snapped tackling Tyrone to the ground and swiping the candy from his hand. "What's your problem man!?" Tyrone said getting up from the ground. He turned to Eed who was chewing uncontrollably in the candy bar. "Hey Eed... are you alright?' Ed asked drawing closer to him. Eed turned and hissed at him. "MORE...CANDY!!!" He said grabbing Tyrone's bag and wolfing it down. "Hey!!" "SHUT UP!!! GIVE ME MORE CANDY!!!" Eed hissed with a demented look in his eyes. "Eedmin! Please stop this in appropriate behaver!" Edd said trying to stop him. "CANDY!!!" Eed screamed running off. "Eed! Where's he going?" Kate asked. "If my calculations are correct he'll be search for more candy to consume. Even if he has to..." The thought ran through their minds and sent a chill down their spines. "Oh my..." "Well what're you guys waiting for? We need to find him!" Yokko said worried. "Right behind you Yokko!" Ed followed. Soon only Eddy was still sitting. "WE DIDN'T FINISH TRICK OR TREATING!!!"

**End of part 1!**

**Ok lets get somethings straight:**

**I hardly have free time to go online these days**

**I have I ton of Episode Ideas I just don't know which one to use first**

**Sometimes I get writers block**

**It's hard trying to include every original character from the show in my fanfiction.**

**I will delete a story if I don't like it myself**

**Lastly if you don't like my fanfic Give me creative criticism instead of flaming me because I'll just delete your comment and/or block you and I will have the last laugh**

**Thank you for reading part 1!**


	11. Part 2: Enter Victoria!

**Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy's Halloween Special Part 2**

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time since I've updated this story hasn't it? Well, I haven't had the time to update or even check my mail, being that we moved a while back and my laptop is broken. Luckily, if everything goes right, I should have my laptop working again, and my school lets me use the computers on a normal basis, so that's an added bonus. Well, last time we left off, Eed had just gone insane from a sugar craving and had ran off…**

"Eed! Eed!! Here boy!" Tyrone called with his hands cupped to his mouth. He couldn't help but feel guilty. It was him and Eddy that made Eed go berserk. Not only that, but he was aware of the fact that Eed couldn't have sugar. The only reason he even wanted to go trick or treating was to hang out with his friends.

"Hey guys! I found him!" Ed called breaking him from his thoughts. Everyone turned and looked at Ed in anticipation.

"Way to go Ed!" Kate said with a smile.

"Well, where is he?" Eddy asked skeptically. He knew very well how Ed was prone to confuse a shovel with a tractor.

Ed grinned widely as he pulled a rabid dog from behind his back. The dog was foaming at the mouth and looking at them all like they were a fresh meal.

"Ed you moron!! That's not Eed!" Eddy said jumping into Yoko's arms when the dog started barking.

"I know! I have an idea!" He said tapping the side of his head only to the sound of a hollow coconut. "The doggie can help us find Eed"

"Ed. You are my friend. I like you very much. But you are stupid in a level that no human being can ever reach" Kate said with a sigh.

"Well, I think Ed may be onto something" Double D perked up. "The one thing Ed's looking for is MORE candy. No doubt he's made a trail of some kind that can lead us to him"

"Yeah, but where do we start? We don't even remember where he ran off to!"

"Hey guys" Ed said looking away from the group.

"Shut up Ed!" Everyone said.

Ed then grabbed Double D's head and turned it over forcefully so he could see what he was looking at. Only a block away a trail of candy rappers, broken trees, and streetlights went on.

"How did we NOT notice that!!?" Eddy yelled angrily.

_Meanwhile…_

Eed grunted and muttered nonsensical babble as he roamed the streets in search of sweets. On his path of sugar induced path of destruction, he had accidentally wandered into a trailer park…

_Back to the others…_

"Hey Eddy" Kate said tapping him on the shoulder as they followed the trail.

"Yeah?"

"I'm I pretty?"

Eddy swallowed as he kept walking. "Yeah sure…"

"That's not an answer. I'm I pretty or not?"

Eddy looked and whistled innocently hoping that Kate would let it go, but she wouldn't.

"D-do you think I'm ugly?"

"N-no! I didn't say that!"

"I'm not good enough to be ugly Eddy?! Is that what you're saying?!" She asked as tears filled in her eyes. Yoko smiled as she watched them. She loved when Kate did this to boys.

"I wasn't saying that! You're plenty ugly!"

"W-what!? Eddy, you're so hurtful!!" She said breaking down and crying. Eddy looked around and saw that the others stopped to look at them. He swallowed his pride as he looked down at Kate. There was only one way out of this.

"I think you're pretty" He grumbled.

"W-what?"

"I THINK YOU'RE PRETTY!" He shouted angrily.

Kate smirked and turned to Tyrone. "Ha! I told you I could get him to say it! Pay up!" Tyrone grumbled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a dollar.

"Rats…that was the last of my allowance…"

"Are you quite done?" Double D said impatiently. HE sighed as he continued to follow the trail. The more they walked the more destruction they saw. He was surprised when he actually saw the end up ahead. "Hm, the trail seems to end…" Double D turned pale as the realization hit him like a ton of bricks. "T-t-t-t-the trailer park…."

The color from Ed drained from him making him look half drawn. "Mushy, gooey, evil, KANKERS!" He said shivering in fear. "I knew him well…" Eddy said biting into his fist nervously. Only Kate, Tyrone and Yoko remained unfazed.

"What's a kanker?" Tyrone asked scratching his head in confusion.

"The Kanker sisters are the meanest, rudest, most toughest, evil girls in the cul-de-sac! They have a crush on us too!" Eddy said shivering at the thought of receiving a kiss from Lee Kanker.

"No problem. We'll just sneak in, find Eed and come back out" Kate said with shrug.

"It's not that simple Kate. The Kankers are ruthless and we often get 'ahem' severely injured or maimed when approaching their territory..."

"So, you guys won't go in there for anything?" Yoko said with a disappointed frown.

"No Kanker kisses for Ed!!" Ed cried diving behind Eddy who was behind Double D.

Yoko sighed as she flared her hair back. "That's too bad… I was gonna go in there, but I need someone big and strong to be close to me and make me safe…" She said scratching under Eddy's chin. Eddy's smiled as he blush from root to head. "I'm your man!" He said standing straight. "Let's go boys!" He said dragging Ed and Double D forcefully. Kate cracked her knuckles as she walked from the back. Anyone that touches Eddy WILL get hurt. Yoko was kidding but she knew better not to do that again while Kate's around.

_Meanwhile…_

Eed was truly in the lap of luxury. He chomped away at the most sweet and most tooth rotting sweets that any boy could have wanted. All he had to do was let a bunch of psycho girls take his friends. Small price to pay. Candy was all that mattered right now.

Victoria (I forgot the name of the custom made Kanker) smiled as she sat down next to Eed as he watched Fishbowl 3: The Return of the Revenge on their T.V. Quick little summery. Victoria was had brown hair and wore a purple sweater that was clearly too long for her, and jean shorts. She had come in from Canada when her mother had decided to move back with her sister and get to know her family. Her cousins had given her the job of watching Eed, making sure he doesn't attempt to leave. They needed him to be their so the others would have a reason to stay.

"So…you like the special treatment handsome?" She said leaning close only to have half chewed candy spewed into her face. "Can't talk. Eating" Victoria grumbled as she wiped her face with her hands. How could someone so cute, be so gross?

"You know… I'm single" She said rapping her arm around his shoulder. Out of all the Kankers, she was the most attractive. In a black widow kind of way though. Despite her looks she was just as evil as her cousins. Perhaps even MORE so.

"Don't care. Eating" He said turning the volume up to drown her out.

"Honey…" She said grabbing the remote from him and turning the T.V off. "If were going to be together, you need to learn NEVER to ignore me"

"Shut up. Eating" He said getting up and turning the T.V back on. Victoria felt a vein in her head pulse.

"You know…" She said grabbing the bowl from him. "You DO have to be nice to me. Or no Candy!" She assumed if she threatened to take it away, he'd bend to her will. Boy was SHE wrong.

"RARGH!!" Eed roared grabbing the bowl and slamming her trough the table (offscreen of course). "_My_ candy! MINE!!!!"

"When we get married, I'm putting you on a diet…" She said in a daze.

_Meanw—_

_Lee: Hey! What happened to OUR screen time!?_

_May: YEAH!_

_Don't worry. Your part's coming up later on in the story. I just wanted to reintroduce the character I made for a minute._

_Lee: All you Fanfic writers and your added characters!! You don't have an original bone in your body!_

_Marie: Yeah!_

_Now that's hurtful…_

_**Back to the Gang…**_

Eddy sweated nervously as he clung to Ed who was clinging to Kate as they walked along. The one thing they had to try to remember is not to get tempted by Yoko. Five seconds into entering the trailer park, she told everyone to split up.

Kate grunted as she stopped in her tracks. All of a sudden she started twitching and sweating.

"What's up with you?" Eddy asked in an irritated tone.

"I have to potty…" She said clinching her stomach.

"Then go" Eddy said only to get slapped in the back of the head by Ed.

"Naughty Eddy!" He said angrily.

Kate looked around still clinching her stomach. Their had to be SOMEPLACE she could go. She smiled as she turned and noticed a sign that read in big red and somewhat misspelled letters, RESTROM DIS WAY. "I'll be riiiight back" She said running off to the direction of the sign, leaving Ed and Eddy alone.

"Well, NOW what do we do?" Eddy asked kicking the dirt.

"Ooh!" Ed said pulling up his shirt and digging in his belly button. He smiled as he pulled out a small T.V.

Eddy perked up instantly. It was one of the rare times that Ed actually came through like this. "Way to go Monobrow!" He said snatching the T.V from him. Over eager, he pressed the button to turn it on and the screen remained blank.

"I love this show!" Ed said putting his face to the T.V.

Eddy growled as he shoved Ed away. "We gotta find a place to plug this thing in!" Eddy looked around and then looked back at Ed. "Move it lumpy!" Ed had landed in a bush of thorns when Eddy shoved him.

"Right behind you Eddy!"

_Now lets go to Kate…_

Kate sighed as she washed her hands. This was the last time she drunk 23 pints of chocolate milk before trick or treating. She turned to head back when she heard a rustling in the trees. She looked around for a minute and then thought nothing of it.

_Just the wind_, she thought.

Then the sound got louder. And closer. She whirled around and for a minute she could have sworn she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Kate swallowed nervously and began walking back to the guys. _It's just my imagination…_ *rustle* _just a small animal, maybe a squirrel._ *rustle* *crack* _Y-yup. Just my imagination._ *evil giggle* _ohmygodImgonnadie!!_

She gasped as she ran to where she left the boys but was shocked to see they weren't there. "Oh no, oh no, oh no…." She said looking back. Nothing was there anymore and the sounds stopped. She blinked in confusion. Was it really her imagination?

"Well, lookie what we have here!" Kate turned around to see a tall girl with red hair that covered her eyes. Kate wasn't worried at first but then the girl gave her the most evil smile she ever saw.

_Meanwhile…_

Ed and Eddy were trying to plug the T.V Ed brought into a tree, when they heard her scream.

"HELP!!"

As Ed jolted up, his head hit Eddy's nearly knocking him out. "Eddy, that sounds like Kate!"

"Kate can handle it herself Ed" Eddy said shaking the birds flying around his head away.

"HELP! I CAN'T HANDLE IT MYSELF RIGHT NOW!"

"The others will probably help her out"

"EDDY AND ED! HELP!!"

"Uh…it's probably not that bad…"

"IT'S HORRIBLE!! HELP ME!!"

Eddy looked away and whistled innocently, as he ran out of excuses.

"EDDY, IF YOU DON'T COME HELP ME, I'LL TELL EVERYONE WHERE YOU HIDE YOUR MAGAZINES!!"

"We have to help her Ed!" Eddy said snapping to attention.

"Don't worry Kate! Big brother will help you!!" Ed yelled as he ran off.

"Ed! It's this way!" Eddy yelled running after him. For a minute, he stopped to process what Ed said. "Big brother?" he asked in confusion.

_**What fate has befallen Kate? Will they ever find Eed? And what about Double D and the others? Find out in the next part… or not.**_


	12. Part 3: Captured!

_**Ed, Edd, Eed, n Eddy's Halloween Special Part 3:**_

**Hey everyone! Yup, I've decided to keep the series going. Reading my previous work, I think it's an improvement from the last few chapters, but I noticed that in some parts it's significantly slower pasted the others. Even so, I noticed that when I actually write it, I have the same amount of joy I felt when I start. Any, let's get back to the story! **

"So what's the plan Double D?" Tyrone asked sitting down on a log. Yoko sat down next to him and waited for him to speak like a student waiting for the teacher.

"Well, I'm glad you asked, Tyrone" He said pulling a calculator-like device from out of his hat. "As you know, Eed has two personalities. Eed and Dee" He began.

"Ok" Tyrone said following completely.

"Every time he is exposed to potatoes it triggers the change. But it seems as though sweets also trigger a reaction, meaning that Eed may have multiple personalities"

"I see" He said losing interest.

"When he changes, now here's the fascinating part, not only does a change happen mentally, his DNA is seems to change as well. It's as if he really BECOMES a different person!"

"Mm-hm" He said getting sleepy.

"In the event of a sudden outburst like this, I've planted a device to be able to track him down as long as he's not himself! Quite genius, if I do say so myself. Any questions?" Double D turned to see that Tyrone had fallen asleep, but Yoko had been writing notes.

"Um…" She said raising her hand.

"Yes Yoko?"

"If you had a tracking device, why didn't you use it earlier?"

Double D scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I…forgot I had it"

"Group dynamics my foot…" Tyrone grumbled in his sleep.

Eed licked the inside of the candy bowl savagely and held it out to Victoria.

"More" He ordered licking his fingers. Victoria folded her arms and looked away. There was only so much she could take.

"Forget it! All you've done since you came here was sit on your butt all day and stuff your face! Until you shape up, no more candy for _you_!" At first there was a long and powerful silence and then Eed roared so loud the trailer shook.

"NO CANDY?!!" He yelled grabbing the television by its wire and swinging it wildly. Victoria gasped as he swung at her and miss her by an inch destroying the book case behind her. It didn't take much for her to realize that she was in danger.

He didn't seem to be targeting her as he swung being that he was swinging in any random direction. When he crushed the fringe, Victoria ran upstairs into her cousins' room and blocked the door. She sighed as she let her back slide against the door. This was part of her plan though. All that energy he's using and no sugar to keep it in check, a sugar withdraw was imminent. Even so, she hadn't expect him to flip out like THIS.

It was ten minutes when the noise finally stopped and five minutes before she had the courage to check on him. She poked her head out to find her their home in ruin. She definitely would get an earful from Lee, but maybe when they caught the others, she'd cut her some slack. She walked into the kitchen to find Eed sprawled on the floor breathing heavily.

"N-need…sugar…" he said weakly.

Victoria approached him cautiously and looked down at him.

"P-please…sugar…" He plead looking up at her

Victoria smiled as she saw the weakness in his eyes. She had him now.

"You want some candy?" She asked pulling a chocolate bar from her back. Eed instantly perked up. Normally he would he snatched it before she could even blink, but now that option had been taken from him.

"Please…"

"Tell you what handsome…" She said pulling him to his feet. She pulled out a lipstick dispenser with her name labeled in script (it's a Kanker thing) and smirked as she spread the blood red lipstick on her lips.

"Give me a smooch, and you can have it"

Eed grinned and nodded. "O-ok!" As I said before, Victoria is very attractive. Had Eed been his normal self he would have known about her natural evil and would have refused but he wasn't his normal self. He leaned forward and looked her in the eye as he prepared to do it. Victoria would have bragging rights if she got him to willingly kiss her. As they came close he noticed the glint in her eye. That glint that her cousins have. She was a Kanker and she was no better just because she was pretty. He backed away quickly and shook his head. He coughed and shook as he slowly turned back into his normal self.

"Argh…my head…" He said looking up. "Where am I?" All he remembered was trick or treating and the rest was a blur.

Victoria blinked in confusion. She didn't know anything about Eed or his multiple personalities but she saw that the crazed look in his eyes disappeared. He was vulnerable. She smiled widely at that thought. She had no idea what happened but all she knew was it was much easier to force him now. With that, she grabbed him by the collar and licked her lips.

"Pucker up, lover!"

Eed had no idea were he was but the sight of Victoria was more then enough to tell him he was in the wrong place.

"W-wait…No…Please… anything but that!!"

Double D gasped as the blip on his device suddenly stopped.

"Something's wrong, the signal's gone!"

"What does that mean for Eed?" Tyrone asked looking down at the device.

"It either means that he's back to normal, or…" his voice trailed of at the thought of the other possibility.

"We have to find him!" Yoko cried processing the thought in her head.

"What're we suppose to do? We don't have anyway to track him now" Tyrone said with his hand on his chin.

Double D smiled as he pressed a few buttons on the device. The next thing you knew, a small piece of paper slowly came out. "Not to worry! I've thought of the possibility of this happening" He pulled the paper out revealing a map of the trailer park. "According to the map, the signal came from…" Double D trembled as the paper fell out of his hands.

"What's wrong, Double D?" Yoko asked shaking his shoulder.

"He's…inside the Kankers trailer"

Ed, Eed, and Eddy were in a dark room hung upside-down with lipstick and love drawings all over them. Even with the Kankers gone, they were still terrified. Especially Eddy. If you read Eddy's report card, it says "Eddy has great potential, but he's just lazy". Eddy knew very well, that if the Kankers were able to come up with a plan THIS advance, they were more dangerous then ever.

"Uh guys...? Sorry I got you into this…" Eed said swinging so he faced them a bit. He was mostly Ed he was talking to. He knew Ed would forgive him no matter what he did. But Eddy…

"It's Ok, Eed" Ed said with a reassuring smile.

"Sorry?! You're GONNA be sorry when I get loose!!!" Eddy yelled struggling to break free from the ropes to throttle Eed.

"Double D will come get us guys!" Ed said trying to be optimistic.

"Shut up! We wouldn't be HERE with HIM, if it weren't for you!!"

_Flashback…_

Ed rushed through the trailer park running at high speed with Eddy clinging to his jacket.

"Kate! Don't worry! Everything's gonna be ok!!"

"Ed! Stop! The Kankers might hear us!" Eddy cried as his feet dragged along the gravel.

Ed stopped so suddenly, Eddy smacked right into him (which we all know is like slamming into a brick wall). Kate was in the middle of a clearing tied to a sign's pole. Her face seemed to be hidden by the darkness.

"Help! Ed! Eddy!" She cried. For some reason her voice sounded more artificial.

Ed quickly sprang into action and ran into the obvious trap leaving Eddy no choice but to follow (Ok, maybe he's a LITTLE dumb). Ed ran up to Kate and ripped the ropes to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Big brother is here now Kate!"

"Well? Aren't you even gonna say thank you? You owe us!" Eddy growled when Kate didn't respond. Ed looked down at her in confusion. Kate never stayed silent for more then a minute. "Kate?"

"Help me please!" She said again. Her voice sounded completely artificial now. Like a bad recording.

"Kate, we're here now!" He said shaking her. At that moment, her head fell off and rolled to his feet.

"…I think Kate's sick Eddy"

"Ed, you idiot!" He said through gritted teeth.

Ed looked at Kate and saw why Eddy was angry. It was a poorly made dummy with a tape recorder on the back.

"Help me! Ed! Eddy! Help m…" the voice trailed off as the battery died.

They didn't even have a moment to react when they were lifted off the ground by a net.

"Got em!" A horrifyingly familiar voice rang from a corner of a double wide trailer. From the darkness, Marie Kanker emerged. She walked back and forward, examining the terrified prisoners.

"Where's my man?" She growled folding her arms.

"W-we don't know" Eddy said nervously.

"I'm not gonna asked again. WHERE…IS…DOUBLE…D?!" She asked shaking the ropes violently.

"We don't know! I swear! Let us go!" Eddy cried.

"Sorry cutie, no can do. You boy's haven't been around lately and you're gonna make up for it today!" She said spinning the net at high speed.

"Have mercy, venomous vixen!" Ed cried fearfully.

"Ma-rie! Leave my man alone!" May called as she approached from behind a purple trailer. In her arms she held Kate, bound and tied. As she got closer Marie saw that May had a black eye.

"What happened to _you_?"

"The brat kicked me in the eye!" She growled holding the terrified Kate up.

"Well, maybe we should return the favor…" Marie said cracking her knuckles.

"WAIT!" Ed yelled so loud his voice echoed throughout the trailer park. "I'll tell you where Double D's at if you let her go" Eddy couldn't help but be impressed. It wasn't that Ed helped her. He knew that Ed would have done that for anyone. But he actually said something that sounded like a good idea. SOUNDED. Kate looked at Ed with tears in her eyes. _Ed…_

"Sorry Pooky-bear! The brat's gonna pay!" May said winding her arm to punch her only to have Marie snatch her away. May, not being the brightest bulb in the bunch, didn't stop her punch and her fist wound back and punched herself in the other eye.

"No fair! Why should you get your boyfriend and I don't have MINE?" She growled tossing Kate down. May folded her arms as she pulled the net to her so Ed was close to her.

"So what? Ed's cuter anyway!" She said scratching under his non-existent chin. Marie grabbed her by the throat, turning her face a bright shade of blue.

"What did you say...!?" She said through gritted teeth. May bit hard into her arm, forcing her to let her go. Kate looked up at them and began crawling away like a worm. She didn't want to be the middle of this.

As May and Marie disappeared into an old fashioned fight cloud, they didn't see their older sister making a B-line to them. She growled as she grabbed both her sisters by the back of their shirts and pulling them apart.

"What's goin' on ere?" She asked angrily.

"May won't let me get my Double D!"

"Some brat kicked me in the eye!"

"What brat?!" Lee asked throwing them both to the ground. May and Marie turned around to see Kate was gone.

"But…she was…"

"Forget it! We got what we wanted anyway" She said smiling at Eddy, sending chills down his spine.

"What about MY boyfriend!?"

Lee grabbed the net slinging it over her shoulder, letting their heads slam to the floor.

"Your gonna share with Vicky till we find him" Lee said walking along, dragging their heads on the hard pavement. Eddy looked down at Ed in confusion. "Who's Vicky?"

_Flashback over._

Eed smiled as he got through listening to the story. "Thanks Ed. I owe you big time" The fact that his sister was safe was more then enough to make him happy.

"Ed is good big brother!" Ed said happily.

"Hey Ed. What did you mean by that anyway?" Eddy said referring to 'Big Brother'.

"If anything happens to me, Ed's my sisters Godbrother" Eed explained with a smile.

"Why Ed?"

"He's already an older brother and from what I've seen, he and Kate seem to be very close"

"Pick my belly button, win a prize!" Ed said making the touching moment deflate like a punctured balloon.

"Ed, remind me to give you a brain cell for Christmas, to keep the one in you got in your head company!" Eddy yelled directly into Ed's ear.

They instantly silenced themselves as Lee, May and Victoria (or Vicky for short) entered the room.

"So, ready to talk?" Lee asked folding her arms.

"Uh, I'm in the shower right now, call back later!" Ed said nervously. Truth be told, he had no idea where Double D was. He only said that to protect Kate, as he would do for his own sister.

"I don't think he's gonna talk Lee!" May said with a smile. She had no problem 'interrogating' him again. Vicky however, was limited on patience. She hated having to share HER boyfriend, just because Marie couldn't catch hers.

"Well, we have these three. We could use them to bring the others to us"

Lee looked (when you think about it, you really couldn't tell) at Vicky and then back at the Eds. "You heard the lady. You're gonna bring your Double D to us!" She said with a wicked grin. Vicky sighed and rolled her eyes. _It's so hard to be the smart one…_

"I didn't mean it like that. We can make some sort of ransom"

"I don't need any money! I GOT a man!" May protested.

"MORON. I mean a FAKE ransom. When Double D comes to pay us, we just let take him instead" She paused for a moment to think. "And maybe we'll keep the money while we're at it"

Lee thought about this. It was a good plan. They got to spend the Halloween with their boyfriends, AND they got paid to do it. Vicky grinned as she saw the smile on her face. All she ever needed to do was convince Lee, and surprisingly, it wasn't that hard.

"Alright" She then walked over to Eddy and tugged him hard by the collar. "How many of you came here?" She ordered flashing her fist to help refresh his memory.

"S-seven! Me, Ed, Eed, Double D, Kate, Tyrone, and Yoko"

"Hmm… fifty cents each… uh…carry the one…"

"Three dollars and fifty cents" Vicky answered.

"Right! May, go write the ransom!" Lee ordered. Vicky may have had brains but out of all of them, May oddly enough had the best penmanship.

"Why do _I_ have to?"

"Because she said so!" Vicky said grabbing her by the throat and kicking her out of the room. Lee smiled and nodded, feeling a strong sense of pride towards her cousin.

"Good answer" She said petting her on the head. "We'd better get these boys ready!"

"R-ready for what?" Eddy asked nervously.

"For our dates of course! A nice, Halloween dance with just us… all alone… where nobody can hear you scream…" Vicky said in a love induced daze.

"Do you ever shut up?" Eed asked irritably. Maybe it was the fact that she almost got him to KISS her, but he hated Vicky with a passion. But, as we know, that seemed to only fuel her lust.

"Ooh… I love a nice strong man" She said stroking his cheek and quickly snatching her hand back before he bit it.

Lee smirked as she untied the rope which supported them, letting them land on their heads. "Well! Let's get started!" She said digging through her hair and pulling a small case out. It was labeled in her horrid handwriting, "Propurtee of Lee Kanker" She opened it up to reveal a case of make-up of all kinds.

"We're gonna make you shine!" Lee said taking some eye liner out. Needless to say, NOW, they were terrified. Even Eed, who had the nerve to speak out, had lost his bravado.

"N-no! Anything but make-up!"

"I don't want to look pretty, Eddy!!"

"Have mercy!!"

Kate growled at the sight of them. She was still tied up, but she could still move about. She stood at the side of the Kanker's trailer, watching them torture her friends AND her brother. And Lee… putting her hands… on _HER_ man… Oh… she's gonna regret this… Kate would make sure of it. As she hopped away to go look for the others, a plan of revenge was already formulated in her head.

**What is Kate's plan? Will she get revenge on the Kankers? And what does any of this have to do with Halloween at all?! Might as well be another normal episode at this point! Tune in next time on Edball ZZZZZZ!!**


	13. Part 4: The Plan!

_**Ed Edd Eed n Eddy's Halloween Special Part 4**_

Kate gasped and grunted as she struggled to hop along. What else could she do? She was still bound and gagged, and she had left her brother and friends behind in the lions den. She had to find Double D and the others. Not only that, but she had to get to them before May delivered the ransom note. Double D's concern would have led him right into a trap. As she was processing this in her head she then realized something important: She had no idea where they were. As soon as they split up, the only thoughts going through her head were, _I have to find Eed. I MUST find Eed. I… Ooh…Eddy looks so good in his costume… I wonder if his brother is as good looking… Nah. I can't think of anyone cuter. Well…maybe puppies. Or kittens. Or me! How could I forget? I'm as cute as a button factory!_ Thinking back on it now, she wanted to kick herself. She hadn't been taking this seriously (although she never takes anything seriously). This was the first actual time that she suffered for it.

She cried out as she tripped over a rock and fell over flat on her face. For a minute she felt tears forcing their way out of her eyes. She felt so helpless. What could she do? After a long silence she had an idea. A risky one, but she would enjoy doing it. She remembered when she first met the Eds. She remembered the tribal call that she would yell every time she ran into them. She thought about this for a second. If she did this one of two things would happen. One: Double D and the others would recognize her call right away would come looking for her. Two: The Kankers would hear her and come investigate what the earsplitting noise was and rid themselves of it. Kate's face paled as that thought came into her head. She might not have done it had she not heard Eddy's cries.

"No!!! Not that!! Argh!!!"

Kate wasted no time as she took a deep breath and performed her call louder then she ever had before.

_Meanwhile…_

Double D, Tyrone and Yoko were struggling to come up with a plan.

"Oh dear…" Double D said pulling at his hat. "This is going worse then I anticipated…"

"Worse then… isn't THAT the understatement of the year?! Well, what do we do now Mr. Genius?!" Tyrone yelled angrily. He was fed up with sitting around and doing nothing while his friend was in harms way. Not only that, but he barely got any lines this entire episode. The last thing he wanted was to be considered a minor character.

"Please Tyrone. I know you're concerned for Ed, but we need to think this through"

At that moment, a paper plane soared past them and then found itself colliding with Tyrone's eye. I can tell you right now, it didn't help his mood much.

"ARGH!! Why you…!" He growled tossing it to the ground and preparing to stomp on it until Yoko pulled it away. Tyrone, not having enough time to react, stomped down hard enough to have his leg sink below the ground a foot. Tyrone was about to scold Yoko when he saw her reading the paper.

_Dear Double D, _

_We have Ed, Eed, and Eddy with us. If you ever want see them again, you'll bring_

_a total of $3.50 to the middle of the Hole before midnight. Your friend's safety is _

_guarantied upon the delivery of the money. _

_Love, The Kanker Sisters plus Vicky._

_P.S, Come alone. Or else._

_P.P.S, wear something nice. _

Double D looked at the note over her shoulder and quivered. Come alone? That was the last thing any Ed, or any human being wanted to: being alone with the Kankers in the Hole. He remembered the last time he was at the Hole. He had accidentally dropped a text book on Lee Kankers foot and established a status as the toughest kid in school. Jimmy had helped him restore his good name by having a fake fight in at the Hole, but due to Eddy's provoking, Double D walked away beaten to a pulp. The Hole was far in back of the school, and it had many urban legends floating around it. That was the main reason they chose that area to fake a fight. If everyone saw them fighting THERE, everyone would instantly think that Jimmy and Double D really had it in for each other. Of course Double D remembered where the hole was but he was none too enthusiastic about going back for any reason. Then a thought came to mind.

"Vicky?" He said taking the letter. He remembered the day he was showing Eed around the school. He saw a name on the homeroom arrangement list, but didn't think much about it at the time. Were the Kankers holding Vicky hostage too? _No… if they were, they would have mentioned her along with Ed, Eed, and Eddy… but they had mentioned her along their names, as if she was one of them…_ Edd shuddered at the thought. Another Kanker? Perish the thought!

"DOUBLE D!!" Tyrone roared loudly into his ear breaking him from his thoughts and nearly making him deaf.

"What the heck's wrong with you? You've been standing there for five minutes staring into space!"

"What should we do Double D? This sounds like a trap..." Yoko said with much worry in her voice. Double D looked over at them and saw the helplessness in their expressions. _I'm the brains… they're counting on me…_he realized. He placed his hand to his head and struggled to come up with an idea. Just when all hope seemed lost, they heard a horrible screech that sounded like a hundred nails against a chalkboard.

The Kanker's truly had a terrible taste in fashion. They had made them over before they came and to properly explain how they looked, if Kevin saw them they would actually ENCOURGE him to beat them up. They wore terrible suits that were too long for them, and their faces had fake beards super glued to them to 'make them look more mature'. They themselves wore dresses that they claimed their mom made just for them. If so, then horrible fashion sense ran in the family. Completely miss matching colors and outrageously large clip on earings. Although Vicky's fashion sense wasn't as bead, it was oddly disturbing. She wore ALL purple. Dress, nail polish, eye liner, even lipstick. With all this, she had an oddly wicked air about her. Although Eddy noticed this he didn't care. In his eyes, Vicky was still a babe.

"Psst... hey..." Eddy whispered to Eed.

"What?" He responded irritably.

"Wanna trade?"

"Shut up..." He said stomping down hard on his foot, making Eddy's eyes water.

Eddy had to admit, the Kankers put a lot into this. They sat in the middle of the Hole, tied down to the chairs that the Kankers stole from the schools basement. Everything that you would expect to be at a party was there. Chairs, balloons (held by down by rocks), even food and drinks. The Kankers knew how to cook, and the Ed's knew that from experience. That made things much worse. The smell of the food had their mouths watering and they weren't allowed to take from ANYTHING from the snack table until the dance started, and that was IF Double D showed up. Vicky stood close to Lee while they waited impatiently for May to come back. Marie was in charge of watching them, which wasn't that hard, being that they were too afraid to move. Ed's mouth watered messily as his abnormally large tongue tried to get a taste of the food.

"Hey! Hands off!" Marie yelled shoving Ed's tongue forcefully back in his mouth.

"No one eats until MY date gets here!"

"Oh come on! We've been sitting here for half an hour! Can't we at least get a snack? It's only fair!" Eed said with a sigh. Apparently he still thought the Kankers understood the concept of "fair". Marie grinned as she snatched him out of his seat and spun him at mach 5. He spun so fast, his feet drilled into the earth, where only his head stuck out of the ground.

"Hungry now?" She asked almost innocently.

"N-no, ma'am..." He said as his face turned green. Marie nodded and then noticed something. Eddy had his back turned to everyone and he had been unusually silent. She marched over and turned his chair around to find his cheeks were swollen with food.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" She yelled grabbing him by his throat until his face turned blue. "Cough it up!" She ordered.

"Mmmph"

"What?"

"Mmph. Mmmph"

"Don't talk with your mouth full!" She said slapping him in the back of the head making him swallow. After panting for a few seconds, he spoke.

"Got any desert?" He asked licking his lips.

"Sure thing" She said giving him the same grin she gave Eed. She grabbed a piece of cake from the desert table and shoving it in his pants. Eddy shivered and quivered.

"Now keep quiet!" She ordered.

"Are you going to eat that Eddy?" Ed said watching bits of cake drip from his pants leg.

"S-s-s-shut u-u-up...."

Eed smiled as he noticed the annoyance in Marie's face. He then got an idea. Not a very good idea, but it was an idea none the less.

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey"

"..."

"Hey"

"What?!"

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Eed whined like his sister would.

"Then go!" She said irritably

"But...I'm stuck!" He said trying to move around in the ground. Marie sighed as she grabbed him by his head and pulled him out. As she was about to put him back in his seat, Vicky saw turned back to check on them. The sight of Marie holding her mans head like that it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she assumed was going on.

"GET YOUR HANDS... OFF MY MAN!!!" She roared charging at her at full speed. Marie barely had any time to react as she was tackled to the ground. Vicky nearly ripped her face off as she pulled her by her nose with her two fingers.

"Why you...!" She growled as flipped her over and began slamming her face into the ground repeatedly.

"You and your stupid plan! Where's MY Double D?!" She said before Vicky grabbed her by the arm and body slammed her into the ground.

As they fought, Eed gave Ed and Eddy and look before crawling away. It didn't take them long to get the signal before they were crawling with him. Vicky and Marie didn't seem to noticed them crawl away mostly due to Vicky splattering a Kanker Burger into Marie's face and Marie trying to force Vicky's hair down her throat.

"Eed! That was pure genius!!" Eddy said as they crawled along.

"...Actually... that wasn't part of my plan..." He said with a nervous smirk.

"What?"

"I was trying to annoy her enough to make her wanna let us go" he said with a smirk like it was the greatest idea in the world.

"We tried that once. We got it even worse then ever" Eddy said through grit teeth. He was referring to the 'Reverse Psychology' incident. In other words: They escaped on dumb luck.

"...Oh...oops..."

"What took you so long?" Kated asked as Double D untied her.

"Forgive me Kate. We had a hard time navigating without alerting the Kankers. Regrettably, they have Eed..." He said sadly expecting a shocked reaction.

"I KNOW! That's why I called you! Did you get a ransom note?" Double D looked down at her in surprise as she dug into his hat and pulled the note out. Before he could say anything, Kate snatched the note and read it.

"The Hole... where's that?"

"It's in back of the school but..."

"No time! I'll explain later!" She said pulling him by his hand. Tyrone and Yoko looked at each other in confusion and shrugged before following.

Eddy gasped and wheezed as they stopped to catch their breath. They kept going for what seemed like at least a mile, they still saw no show of civilization. Had they been able to see when they came to the Hole, they would have known which way they could go back. Unfortunately, the Kankers were smart enough to blindfold them before they took them there.

"We're getting nowhere!" Eddy growled irritably.

"What do we do now, Eed?" Ed asked worriedly.

"Why are you asking ME?" Eed asked in surprise.

"You got us into this! This is YOUR fault! If you hadn't gone crazy, we wouldn't be in this mess!" Eddy shouted angrily.

"Oh yeah?! Well, if you and Tyrone wouldn't have teased me when I said I couldn't have candy, I wouldn't have snapped to begin with!" Eed shouted back.

"_I think I heard them! They're over this way!"_ May's voice echoed from behind.

"They're coming!! Get a move on!" Eddy said as he used his feet to scurry along even thought tied up.

"Who?! What?! Where?! Why?!" Ed said slinking alongside him. Eed, being the smarter of the two knew very well that he would never be able to outrun the Kankers while tied up. Instead, he slunk over to a bush and hid. In mere seconds the Kankers came storming out. They were so focused on Ed and Eddy who were out in the open; they didn't bother looking for him. Lee laughed evilly as she twirled a lasso made out of jump rope and ensnared them both. As she pulled them back, Ed bit into a tree in an attempt to get free, but only to have the tree drag along with them.

"Look! They brought us flowers!" May said with a smile.

"Shut up May" Vicky said as she grabbed Eddy by the collar. She wasn't going to bother interrogating Ed again.

"Where's Eed?" She asked balling a fist into his face.

"What?" He said looking over her shoulder where Eed was. He wasn't there anymore.

"That double crosser!!" He shouted almost forgetting Vicky was there and piercing her eardrums.

"So much for this plan of yours!" Lee said with a smirk. She couldn't care less about Eed. She had Eddy and that's all that mattered to her. Marie however, was not so pleased.

"You said I'd have Double D!" She said through grit teeth.

"First of all, shut up. Second of all, he's gonna come to give us the ransom and when we does, he's yours. The money however, is mine" The second she said this, Lee lifted her off the ground.

"What did you say?"

"I-I said the moneys gonna be split. Fifty-fifty" She replied with a nervous smile. On the Kanker toughness scale, Vicky ranked above Marie and May, but it was Lee who was top dog no matter what.

"That's what I thought you said" She said letting her down. "Well, better get these boys back. We'll start the dance early!"

"But what about...!" Marie and Vicky began.

"They're coming fashionably late" She said with a smirk. In other words, she didn't care. Marie wouldn't have mind sharing Ed and Eddy. They had done it more then once. But sharing with Vicky made her sick. Vicky must have seen the look of disgust her face.

"The feeling's mutual..." She muttered.

Kate didn't let up as she continued to drag Double D. He didn't have the nerve to object because every time he began to, Kate glared at him. They were already half-way through the patch of trees in the school and were close to the Hole. Yoko and Tyrone followed although they were unsure why at this point. She kept going along till she tripped over a log.

"Hey, watch it!" the log said. Wait, what?

Kate looked down to see she had tripped over her brother.

".......EED!!!" She cried happily giving her brother and bone crushing hug.

"K-K-Kate… can't...breathe..." He said as his face turned blue. Double D smiled and he ran over and pulled them apart.

"Good to see you're unharmed, Eed. But… where's Ed and Eddy?"

"Hey, it was every man for himself!" He said as Kate untied him.

"What? Can't _I_ be selfish sometimes?" He said as everyone stared at him in disbelief.

"Man, what happened to YOU?" Tyrone asked referring to the lipstick marks and the bad suit.

"Nothing that I would wanna talk about again..." He said wiping the gunk off his face.

"Ok. Now here's the plan..." Kate said suddenly.

"Kate, you could have told as the plan BEFORE dragging us out this far" Yoko said with a skeptical look. Kate grinned as she pulled Double D, Tyrone, and Yoko in a huddle. Eed looked at them nervously as they whispered. Whatever they had planned he had feeling that he wasn't going to like it.

As they turned back, he saw that Kate had something in her hands. A box… and they were smiling. _Uh oh…_

"Eed. We have a plan. But… it'll require you to head back…"

"No. Way" He said plainly.

"Wait! Hear me out. This box contains a powerful flash bomb capable of rendering a target blind for ten minutes. We need you to go back and deliver it as the ransom. Once the Kankers have been blinded, you can escort Ed and Eddy safely out of there"

"Why can't YOU do it?" He asked suspiciously.

"Because Double D's not brave like you are…" Yoko said touching Eed's cheek gently. "Won't you do it Eed...? For me...? Please…?" She asked sweetly. Eed's face turned beat red as he took the box.

"I…well…duh…" he muttered as he walked back to the Hole.

The other's stood together with the fake smiles still on their faces.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tyrone asked through his teeth.

"………Nope"

Eed was still muttering when he arrived. What he saw filled him with a dreadful feeling of horror. Ed and Eddy were being dragged and tossed around by the Kankers in what they considered 'dancing'. Their eyes were swollen in fear as May and Vicky contently 'danced' with Eddy and Marie and May were having their way with Ed. He was about to turn and run when they spotted him.

"It's my boyfriend!" Vicky said tossing Ed to the ground and snatching Eed.

"I knew you'd be back..." She said pulling him to the center. Now there was officially no way out. It was now, or never.

"U-um...t-this i-i-is the ransom... Double D... um..." Marie growled she slapped the box out of his hands.

"Where's Double D?!"

Vicky sighed as she picked up the box. "Leave it to the blue haired butt brain to forget about the money" She said opening the box. To Eed's shock there was no flash but she was looking down at the box in extremely discuss and anger. "What the..." She said pulling the contents out.

"What the heck is THIS?! A potato?! That dirty little weasel!!"

_RAAAAAGGHH!!!!!_

"I think he opened it" Kate said with a smirk

Dee smirked as he cracked the muscles in his neck making himself look even more intimidating. The Kankers simply looked at him in confusion and mild interest.

"What's up with him?"

Dee smirked and his gaze met Vicky's. More evil then she could possibly match was in those eyes. Walking over, he held her chin up gently. She never in her life felt so nervous. Fear wasn't something a Kanker was used to.

"Now... You're gonna hurt" He said simply before grabbing her by her entire face and hurling her through the desert table.

"What the--" Lee didn't have enough time to react or finish her sentence before being literally pounded into the ground like a stake. As for May and Marie, being a Kanker, you naturally assume you can take on anyone. They charged at him only to be beaten up at well (off screen of course). He had squashed May into the shape of a ball and held Marie like a stick by her legs. Humming a nice tune, he placed May on top of Lee's head and took careful aim.

"Fore!" He shouted striking the 'ball'. His aim was spot on, as it struck a recovering Vicky in the head knocking them both out. Done with them, he stuck Marie in the ground as inch and pulled her back like a long lanky stick. When he let go, she catapulted about a mile until she hit a tree knocking her out. Ed and Eddy watched on more fearful then ever. They didn't know who to fear more: The Kankers or Dee. He frowned and sighed and he looked at them.

"Relax, I'm not going to hurt you...this time" He said ripping the ropes off them.

"W-why'd you help us?" Eddy asked nervously.

"Oh trust me, I wasn't helping you" he said looking back at Vicky. "Little brat made a fool of me... I was simply getting payback"

"Well thank you none the less Dee" Double D said as him and the others ran toward them.

"Double D!!!" Ed bellowed happily as he delivered a bone crushing hug.

"Y-yes Ed... I'm glad to see you too..."

"Hello!" He said twirling around with Double D still ensnared.

"Ed..."

"Hello!"

"E-Ed..."

"Hello!"

"E-Ed...please put me down..." Ed nodded and dropped Ed hard on the ground.

Kate smiled as she held onto Eddy's arm. Then she noticed something.

"E-Eddy....w-why do you have lipstick all over your face?" Uh oh.

"The Kankers do this to us every time..." Eddy said wiping it off.

"Hold on" Kate said calmly to Eddy as she walked over to Lee who still stuck in the ground.

"Are you Lee?"

"What's it to ya, squirt?!" Lee growled trying to get free.

Kate cracked her knuckles and smirked.

"I'm Kate. Keep you hands... off my man..." Then she--

**The unimaginably brutal and violent beating Kate is inflicting on Lee has been censored for your viewing pleasure. Thank you.**

After she was done, she instantly pounced on Eddy despite everyone's shock of her brutality.

"Eddy-kens! You're alright!!" She cried happily as she clung to his arm. Normally Eddy would have yelled at her to get off, but the sight of Lee getting beat up, made him let it slide.

"Ugh... I think I'm gonna be sick..." Dee said rolling his eyes.

"Well as I said before, thank you Dee... although it wasn't you're intention to help us, we appreciate your 'ahem' contribution"

"Whatever. Bottom line is, you owe me a favor" He said cleaning out his ears with his pinky. Naturally everyone was skeptical.

"We're grateful, not stupid" Tyrone said folding his arms.

"Relax; I'm not asking for anything major. I just want you to stop calling me Dee"

"Alright...then what should we call you?"

"It's Eed who calls me Dee. YOU will refer to me as Ripper"

"Ripper. Got it"

"Ok. Go ahead"

Double nodded and blew the whistle.

"Ugh...my head..." Eed said coming to his senses. Before Double D could say anything, he grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Don't. Ever. Do that again" He said with clear anger in his eyes.

"Brother, quit being such a crybaby!" Kate said jabbing him playfully.

"Yeah. Your safe now and that's all that matters" Yoko said placing her hand on his shoulder.

"But..." Eddy said grabbing him by his collar. "If you EVER make us go through that again, we're gonna skin you with a clamshell!" At first Eed thought they were joking, but then he saw the serious looks in their eyes. Even Double D.

"Eh... my bad..."

"Well, the night's still young, and we never got to finish treat or treating!" Kate said optimistically. Suddenly, Eed's face turned green. All the candy he consumed plus everything he went through...

"You guys go on ahead... I'm gonna go home and...Arf! Lie down for a minute..."

"Are you sure?" Double D asked worriedly.

"Trust me..." He said coming close to puking.

"I'm sure..."

As they left, Eddy stayed behind. This was a chance of a lifetime: He could mock the Kankers all he wants without worrying about the getting beaten up. He smirked as he approached an unconscious looking Lee Kanker.

"So, not so Cocky now, are you?" He said boldly folding his arms. Suddenly, Lee grabbed him by the lips and pulled him towards her.

"Neither are you" She said with an evil smile. A shadow cast over Eddy and he turned his head to see that the others were up already. They were bruised and covered in cake and food, but even so, they were still intimidating.

"Well, at least we have something to show for this" Vicky said only to be punched in the face by Lee. Eddy saw his chance to escape only to be pulled back by Lee.

"Where do you think YOUR going?"

_Meanwhile..._

"HELP ME!!!" Eddy's voice echoed from the Hole. Ed, Edd and the others were already out of the patch of trees when they heard him.

"Wasn't that Eddy?" Double said nervously.

"Let it go Double D" Kate said with a sigh. They were all tired and the LAST thing they wanted to do was repeat what they just went through. Everyone, even Ed nodded in agreement.

"But..."

"Just...let it go..."

"...You're right" Double D said putting a piece of candy in his mouth.

**Yeah, I know it's a cheesy ending, but it was the best I could up with and I wanted to finish before Halloween was over. Anyway, PLEASE Comment! I want to know what you think about the whole thing. I remember halfway into this I thought "What does this have to do with Halloween again?" Eh, anyway, give me your opinion, or I'll have to continue standing outside of your house staring at you through your window. Come outside. I'll be there. Waiting.**


End file.
